


A Very Therapeutic Letter

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Steve and Danny end up in therapy yet again, and this time come away as more than just work partners.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> For Brumeier's prompt: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, as part of their couple's therapy they have to write letters to each other

Danny went back to the office after the latest bout of couple's therapy that he and Steve had somehow ended up in, yet again. He's not sure how it seems to happen, from the 'heavily suggested' offer that was forcefully extended from the Governor to the time they ended up going undercover. 

But this time - _this_ time - was all Grace's fault. What was supposed to be a present for Danny's birthday from his little girl ended up leading Steve and him - somehow - into a therapist's office. It was a comedic effect, Danny complaining the whole time that he and Steve were just supposed to be enjoying a nice dinner out at Danny's favorite restaurant. But there was of _course_ a robbery. And then Super-SEAL mode kicked in until the young man was struggling on the ground, his hands and legs bound with Steve and Danny's linen dinner napkins. And Danny "bitching" (Steve's words, not his) about their night being ruined before the perp said something derogatory about "the old married couple" and Danny punched him in the face.

Which is how they ended up in therapy. Again.

Since it was the same doctor that had seen them previous, they were met with a hint of a smile, and even bigger raising of eyebrows. The therapist had suggested a newer approach, with Danny and Steve writing a letter to each other. Danny thought it was crazy, but agreed to it just so he could peel himself out of the uncomfortable, sterile office.

Danny looked up when a shadow slinked past his door. He glanced at the clock and realized that two hours had passed. And when his eyes landed again on the doorframe, this time there was a 6'1", 180-pound hulk of muscles and soft eyes that was leaning against it.

"What's up, babe?"

Steve had the nerve to look - what was it? Nervous? Danny looked at him curiously as Steve finally started to walk towards Danny's desk, heavy steps like a schoolchild walking up to the teacher to be called out for something.

"Babe?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders before letting one arm raise, scratching at his stubble covered chin. It was then that Danny saw it in Steve's other hand; a crisply-folded piece of cream colored paper clenched in his fist.

"I, uhh," Steve stuttered.

Danny smiled. "C'mon, babe. You didn't really-"

"I _did_ Danny," Steve blurted as he cut Danny off. "I did because... Because it's important. _You're_ important." He lowered his voice, and it became barely louder than a whisper. "More important than you'll ever know."

Danny rose from his chair, then walked around his desk so that he could stand at Steve's side. He held out his hand, his gaze focusing on the raw look that Steve was holding back. It was a look of fondness that Steve rarely held. The same one that made Danny think that maybe - just maybe - he and Steve were on the same page about more than just capturing bad guys.

"Here," Steve said as he thrust the paper at Danny. Before Danny could do anything, Steve turned around and walked out of his office. "Gonna go get some coffee," he muttered.

Danny turned the paper over in his hands as he watched Steve's figure retreat. "That one, I swear," he said, shaking his head. He lifted one leg and sat down on the corner of his desk, then opened the letter. At the top of the page, he saw just the word, "Daniel" with a line through it. But just below it was Steve's new opening. "My Dearest Daniel," Danny read, and a smile crossed his face. And as he kept reading, he felt - he _knew_ \- through every single word, every single letter, so much more of what Steve was feeling than what was just on the page.

He carefully folded the paper and tucked it in his desk drawer. Then, he quickly walked out of his office and went looking for his partner, that one word holding so much more promise. And when he entered the kitchen and found Steve, leaning awkwardly against the counter, he smiled. There was Steve, trying to look nonchalant, sipping the dregs of that morning's pot from Danny's cup. The one Grace and Charlie had painted for him.

Danny walked towards Steve with new purpose. He stood before his partner and carefully took the cup from his hands, then set it on the counter. He smiled up at Steve, then reached up and put his fingertips on Steve's chin as he leaned up - damn Steve for being so tall.

But Steve met him halfway. Danny watched as Steve closed his eyes, and when they finally kissed, he tried to put as much feeling into the kiss as Steve had put into his letter.


End file.
